


His Reward

by RayofDawn



Category: Dark!MCU, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Parenting, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Dark!MCU - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra experiments, Hydra shananigans, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced miscarriage, Kinky sex, Long note, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, SMUTMAGEDON, Super Soldier Stamina, freaky sex, if i missed anything tell me and I'll add more tags, implied/referenced Sex Traffic, long fic, or at least i hope it is, very looooong one shot, why do i do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayofDawn/pseuds/RayofDawn
Summary: My very late entry for the Dark!MCU kink of the month challenge. This is the March Challenge Breeding Kink.Bucky Barnes has decided that the world owes him a life and a family and he is going to collect.It's a good thing he stumbled on to an old Hydra Project. His Personal Play Thing, his reward for successful missions.
Relationships: Dark!Bucky Barnes/Oc, bucky barnes/oc
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	His Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so as noted in the the tags, this fic will reference some very dark topics. PLEASE HEAD THE TAGS. If any of this triggers you or upsets you in any way DON'T READ IT. At least the fist part of it. If you sceem past every thing and start reading when Buckys pov (Buckys pov=&&&) starts you are good to go, but PLEASE BE CAREFUL.  
> You have been warned. There are Tags. READ THE TAGS. If you carry on from here and get upset, I'm sorry but you where warned. I warned you. THE TAGS warned you. Don't try pulling the Oh no this fic is bad shtick… You are responsible for your own meada consumption, take responsibility for you actions. Having said this IF I MISSED SOMETHING that you feel I should have tagged PLEASE TELL ME so that I may update the tags accordingly and provide a safe experience for all. I'll updateing the tags as I go along. But still please, if you catch something I missed, tell me.  
> I would like to thank Caffiend for putting up with me. Thank you my dear.  
> ALSO, this fic hasn't been beated. Sorry for that.  
> Please enjoy and I welcome CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, trolls and haters can go open a window and breath fresh air. (I would tell tem to take a walk buuut… Pandemic…)  
> Onward to the fic. Have fun and I hope you like it.

* * *

A little bit after Steve left Bucky in Wakanda, T’Challa in his infinite kindness and generosity, had the Wakanda Wild Dogs look for every single Hydra base they could find using an algorithm that Shuri created based on the Codes she was slowly but surely swiping from the Former Winter Soldier’s mind.

They had managed to find nearly six hundred hidden basses, all abandoned save for five. Twenty- Three souls were found on ice, sadly despite all of Wakandas’ advancements and Shuri’s best efforts only one survived. A young woman. No name, no project designation, not even record of birth. Upon analyzing the buildings blueprint even the section the Young woman's pod was stored was designated simply as Storage. There was also no evidence of any type of programming. Her existence and reason for it, were a total mystery. 

“We know nothing of her, my son?” the former queen asked compationtly. As a woman and as a mother she couldn’t fathom such a thing.

“Nothing according to Shuri the only thing we can estimate is her biological age. Something to do with her teeth, fissures of her skull and her uterus.” He said sadly. “She may be anywhere between the age of eighteen to twenty-two.”

“She is still a child. Surely someone must miss her.” the older woman was heartbroken. 

“I am afraid not, mother. I asked Ross to run a search with his contacts. They came up with nothing. And honestly if between Shuri and the C.I.A. they came up with nothing then nothing is what there is. The only thing Shuri could ascertain about the women is that she is more resilient, than a normal human being. Whether it is natural or enhanced, we do not know.”

It was Okoye that came up with an answer during the reunion the King called to discuss the mystery woman's situation.

“My king, Seeing that the young girl was found in the same compound as the White Wolf of Wakanda, maybe he remembers seeing or over hearing something about her.” she states looking at her king matter of factly. T’Challa smiled thankful once more for having such a strong and wise woman as his General. 

But alas before they could ask the man in question anything Steve arrived with news of an alien attack. Then the snap happened. 

With the crisis of leadership installed in Wakanda it took another eight months for Shuri, now Queen of Wakanda, to finally take the young woman out of her pod. What they learned from the girl was terrifying.

“What do you mean she doesn't have a name?'' Ramonda demanded outraged. 

“It is as I tell you, mother. She has no name. Her whole life was in that compound in a room with very little social interaction up until she was maybe eighteen or nineteen. Then a woman came into her room and told her to follow her and the rest is nothing. She has the mentality of a fifteen year old.”

“But surely they called her something.” the former queen asked indignantly.

“You. That's what they called her. She also only speaks russian. Thankfully Ross knows russian and he’s the one who has been talking to her.” Shuri for all her genius was having difficulty with the matter as well.

“Sex Slavery.” was all Nakia said.

“There is no eved-”

“You think I haven't seen this before? It is the first thing those pigs do to a woman. Take their identity away. Reduce them to less than nothing. Just because she grew up in that desolate place only makes it worse.” Nakia interrupted her queen bitterly. 

“It could have been the beginning of some new project Shuri.” Ramonda kindly told her. “Maybe something went wrong and they were forced to stop whatever they had planned.” 

“Perhaps it was for breeding.” M’Baku Said calmly. After the Fall of T’Challa, M’Baku offered his services on the counsel. It was his belief that the new queen would need a strong hand who held more traditional beliefs to maintain a balance, to aid her as ruler. Temper her morednistic ways. Maintain a balance between the Old ways and the New. Now was not the time to be divided. Wakanda Forever was a belief that he held firm within himself. When all eyes turned to him he continued. “She is healthy, is she not? According to you, your highness, she is more resilient than a normal woman. Perhaps it was for breeding.”

“She hasn’t any pelvic scarring. It was one of the first things we checked when we got her out.” Shuri counterd. But it was evident that she was considering M’Bakus’ words.

“It could be that all three are right.” Okoye said. “After all one can only breed through insemination and perhaps something did go wrong and the poor girl was thrown to a corner waiting for some other project to arrive. As it is, we will never know.” A minor comotion interrupted the reunion, with the arrival of Everett Ross. He held a series of black manila files in his hands. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but you did tell me to come to you the minute we had more information. I’m afraid Okoye may be right.” he said indicating that he'd heard the tail end of the conversation they were having.

“Yes, thank you for coming.” Shuri said smiling minutely. “Please have a seat.”

“Why are those black?” M’Baku asked intrigued.

“These are black, because for all intents and purposes, everything in these never happened.” he said, waving the files toward the rest of the council. “They just arrived via diplomatic mail. I had to go through seven codes and two difrent biometric locks just to open the case they were in. And for good reason by what I’ve seen.” Ross answers unsettled. Not much fased the former agent. That within itself, left the rest apprehensive.

“Right, roughly ten years after the Winter Soldier was acquired the first attempt at breeding was made. The results were lethal. The subject was terminated after leaving the encounter with the Asset, with a torn cervix and a broken pelvis. In any other country or institution she would have lived, but being H.Y.D.R.A they didn’t waste time nor resources.” Looking up he noticed that even M'Baku had gone a greyish color. “The second subject had been submitted to artificial insemination, the pregnancy didn’t evolve past the six week time frame. Seventy-two atempts were made, th-”

“Seventy-two attempts with the same woman?” M’Baku asked. Ross simply nodded. “And then we are the third world barbarians.” He muttered. Ross and the rest of the queen's council including the queen herself were forced to agree with the large mans’ assessment.

“-the subject was terminated under the assumption that her genetic material wasn’t good enough.” Nakia stood up abruptly and started pacing behind her chair. Her distress was clear on her face. Taking a deep breath Ross continued, “In the following three years they burned through five more subjects until it occurred to them that maybe the Assets-” 

“Must you call him that ?” Okoye asked gently.

“I met Sergeant Barnes when he was here. This,” he said, waving the files in his hand, ”isn’t the man I met.” They understood the white man's need to separate the former Assets, identities.

“Go on.” The queen said firmly but not unkindly.

“- until it occurred to them that maybe the Assets Super constitution was perhaps incompatible with normal women. They halted the program only for as long as it took to find a volunteer-”

“A volunteer?” The young queen asked incredulously. 

“You would be amazed what one will do for what they believe. There are fanatics everywhere.” Was Ramondas’ resigned replay while she shook her head sadly, remembering her brother in-in-law. 

“We will never get to the end of this nightmare if we keep interrupting.” Nakia exclaimed tiredly. 

“This is all making me sick. Please, by Bast, let us just finish this.” Ramonda pleaded. Okoye and M'Baku, clearly uneasy, just stayed quiet. After a minute of silence, Ross continued. “-after one who satisfied their parameters was found, they put her through the same Super Soldier Program as the Asset. When they were sure their serum had stabilized they proceeded with the insemination. At first it seemed that the results had been a sucsses, unfortunatly at five months of gestation the Volentier had a spontainiouse abortion and ended up bleeding to death on the operating table. After conducting an autopsy on mother and child it was concluded that the child had ripped the mother's uterus, they also found signs of minor malformations riddled throughout its body that, had the pregnancy reached full term the chances of the child growing up to be a viable Asset like it’s father would have been less than slim. They halted the project once again until they acquired a test subject to whom they proceed to only augment her resilience, after the procedure was stabilised they once more inseminated the subject and waited. Once more they achieved success and moneterd her closely. When the subject was somewhere in her seventh or eighth month of gestation, due to someone's negligence, she took her life with a sharp object while showering. By the time they found her it was too late. The fetus was no longer viable. The autopsy conducted on the infant showed that it was perfect. The intended results had finally been achieved, despite all that and taking into account the, by this time hundreds of failures and millions wasted, not to mention the twenty or so years it lasted, the project was scrapped for good and all scientists and medical personnel involved in the project were _retired_. Even the head scientist. Dr. Alexander Nikolaev. Thank God.”

“God? God? You people have lost all concept of God. None of this would have happened if your people had a true concept of God. Any God. That right there is proof to how arrogant you have become, playing God trying to corrupt something as pure and cherished as the conception of a child. And what of those women? Even that misguided one, the one who believed in whatever nonsense they sold her.” M’Baku raged disgusted with what he had just heard. Turning to his queen he carried on with his tangent. “All that horror, all that pain. For the first time I am glad that the snap took away half of the world. That man, The White Wolf, he was already broken, how do you think he would have reacted with knowledge of killing a woman during an intimate act-”

“He didn’t kill her-” Ross interrupted only to be rolled over by the larger man's rage.

“-But he led to her death… and the death of seven others. Plus the loss of children. HIS children.'' He stood and turned suddenly toward the queen, causing Okoye also to rise and the two Dora Miage guarding the throne room door, take various steps forward. M'Baku's distrust of science was infamous. “Do you see what your precious science has done, _My Queen_?” he demanded with disdain. Shuri raised a hand halting Okoye and the gardes movements. “Yes M’Baku. I do. And you are right. But I must also say that, that version of science was corrupted, by the greed for power of Godless men. Just as you said. And even though I lost my brother, I too am happy that Bucky will never know the atrocities that were committed. Dr. Erskine could never have imagined that his serum would lead to the creation of Hydra or any of this. And I also know that there are good men. Men who do have a firm concept of God in spite of what we have learned. We can’t judge all white men based on what those monsters have done. All I can do as Queen and as a Scientist is my very best to guarantee that nothing we do here in Wakanda will ever be used for this kind of evil.” Even though she had never planned on taking the crown, the young woman had flourished and matured in a way no one had suspected. M’Baku seemed to be modified by he answer and sat down albeit still fuming. Okoye sat as well, as the gardes resumed their position by the door. Nakia decided to also return to her seat. Ross had stiffened and had become very uncomfortable, shrinking slightly when he saw the side-eyed stink eye M’Baku was sending him. 

“What? What is the matter? Why have you become so uneasy?” Nakia asked, slightly alarmed. Ross simply shook his head and turned towards the gardes. “You can trust Dora Milaje. Whatever is said here will stay here in complete confidence.” 

“We need to make sure no one comes in.” Ross said quietly. Shuri raised her head and told the guards to inform the guards outside to make sure no one came near the throne room and to then lock the doors. After the silent sentinels did as they were told and resumed their post Ross stood and started passing nervously. “Everything I am about to tell you, must stay here no matter what. This goes beyond black manila files. Very few people know about this. Steve Rogers is one of them, Howerd Stark was another one, as was Peggy Carter. Although I am pretty sure they didn’t and don’t know all of it. I’m not sure Sargent Barns ever knew any of it. Maybe Fury knew. I don’t know. As for me… I don’t know this. I walked out two minutes ago and everyone left afterward” Making sure he got his point across he carried on “I was with the team that recovered the documents where we found the girl. I read them. I never told anyone I knew how to read, write and speak russian. It pays to have some hidden secrets of your own when you work for the C.I.A. As you know, my former employers aren’t very nice. They're not Hydra bad, but that’s only because they still haven’t figured out how to get away with it.”

“And if they ever do we will help you stop them.” Was All Shuri said. Having been comforted by the queen's serenity, yet sending a nervous glance to M’Baku, Ross told them everything. How Hydra was actually created at the beginning of the Second World War, How Dr. Erskine had worked with them first creating the Red Skull, before running away and smuggling himself to America to try again this time creating The Captain. “This next part I suspect, no one knows, And no one outside this room will know about. Anyone who knew about this is now dead thanks to the Winter Soldiers rampage.” So he continued, How they were infiltrated by a Hydra spy and over hearing Steves’ conversations about his best friend James Bacherman “Bucky” Barnes of the 107th Infantry and his fondness of him, How the Sargent had been targeted specifically because of the two men's friendship, How the only reason The Sargent survived the fall was because they had already started injecting him with the serum, when Steve had broken his friend and the other prisoners out they had only augmented his resilience, how the reason why The Winter Soldiers Serum was a derivative of Captains America and not the same was because when the spy failed to steal a copy of the serum Dr. Erskine had made for Steve they reversed engineered the Red Skulls Blood and tweaked and perfected it somewhat. Ross talked for over an hour. The details becoming more and more goreish. When he finally finished there was a clank on the floor. One of the guards had dropped her spear in utter shock. The other had collapsed seated on the ground. The Queen had dropped back into her throne slack jawed, wide eyed. While Okoye Sat stoke still without blinking, Nakia and the former queen covered their mouths and most of their face in horror. M’Baku was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. It was all just too much. 

“We have a responsibility to this child. She has no family, no people. We should honor your brother's memory and legacy, my queen. We must take her in. It is what T’Challa would have done” Okoye said, clearing her throat. Sensing that a change of subject was in order. Everyone looked at the general for a moment all silently thankful for the general's foresight. “We could start by giving the poor girl a name. In my Tribe names are very important. It is what gives us our sense of destiny.” M’Baku volunteered. “Since the girl is fully adult perhaps it would be wise to study her general disposition to give her an adequate name.”

Swallowing thickly and visibly gathering her wits the former queen smiled pleasantly at the gigantic man, adding “We could take her to The Royal Garden and see the summer shower we are about to have, or to the Panthers Mouth to see the sunset later on. I have learned that one's true nature reveals itself in the presence of Nature's Beauty.” 

“Could you get her please Ross?” Shuri asked.

Ross smiled and quietly left. The guards although regaining their senses and resuming their position at the door still had a haunted look. 

“You are aware that all those white men will be knocking on our door once news of the girl's awakening, to interrogate her, is known” M’Baku asked plainly.

“But she doesn't know anything.” Nakia said

“Do you think they will care? We all heard what Ross said. The only reason these people haven’t done anything like what we just heard is because they would have no way of justifying and convincing the world that it was in the name of the greater good. Given a chance these so called “ _good guys_ ' ' would corrupt our technological advancements, they would distorse everything we have discovered. That was one of the many reasons why my beloved T’Chaka kept Wakanda closed off and a secret from the rest of the world.” Ramonda concluded quietly with a melancholic smile. 

“I- I don’t know what to do. I can’t stop them from coming here and demand to see and talk to her without creating a diplomatic incident. But I can’t let any of them near her. Bast alone knows what it will do to her already fragile state.” Shuri vented standing and pacing nervously.

“That’s why you have a council My Queen. To help you with these decisions.” Okoye said.

“You could always claim that her health is fragile and that she can not be bothered for now.” Nakia suggested. 

“It’s worth a try but I doubt it will work if she stays here in the palace.” Ramonda added.

“I will not let anyone I don’t trust near our Scientific Facilities. For that I’m willing to go to war.” Shuri exclaimed vehemently. 

“It won't come to that I’m sure. We’ll just have to keep her safe where they won't feel the need to follow her… Or try. “ Okoye Said looking pointedly and M’Baku.

“True. I dare anyone to try and climb my mountain and demand to see one of my guests… Or anyone under my protection. Besides,-” He added, looking at the extremely drawn and pale looking young woman, she was obviously just this side of very unhealthy. “- the mountain air will do her some good. Not to mention a healthy diet. She looks like she’ll fall apart if I breathe in her direction.” the large man stated appalled. Ramonda simply nodded in agreement. The others were shocked to find that the girl could walk at all. The girl looked at the Queen and her council members and smiled politely. Ross whispered something in her ear and her smile widened beautifully. They made their way to the Royal Garden at a slow pace conversing amongst themselves leaving Ross and the girl to walk a bit behind so that she may admire the palace in all its grandeur and beauty. One or the other would look back every once and a while and notice the look of wonder she had in her eyes as, adult she may have physically been… She was still very much a child in mind. 

As soon as they reached the Gardens the young woman glowed with joy. It occurred to them that up until that moment this could very well be her first interaction with nature in any capacity. Being summer the temperatures were extremely hot so when the expected light rain fell the water was warm and inviting giving the Garden an ethereal and magical glow. The young woman practically glowed with Joy, she giggled twirling in the light rain saying something to Ross in a gentle voice making the american chuckle the scene bringing a smile to everyone's face. 

“Dayo.” Nikia simply said. “It’s a Nigerian name. From Yoruba to be more exact. It means Turn to Joy or Joy Arrives, depending from which tribe you come from. It’s a good name to have.” 

“It’s a Beautiful name for a child who has had nothing but pain in her life. May it bring her luck in this new life.” Ramona said, with a tear in her eye.

“Yes. But first we must put some meat on her bones. I’m going back to my Mountain and get things ready. You will send a group with her I suppose?” M’Baku asked. 

“Yes. I’m sending Ross with her, our tutors and a couple of medica-” Shuri started to answer only to be interrupted mid way.

“Don’t bother with your doctors, _your Highness_ , we have very proficient healers. The white man can come and so can your teachers if you insist but we also have wise men up there.” M’Baku said half way down the corridor. Leaving Shuri looking at his back shocked. 

“If your Mountain is so perfect then why did you come down from it?” She screamed after him, forgetting herself.

“Because someone has to keep an eye on you and that big brain of yours.” M’Baku shouted back amused. The whole interaction was witnessed by a very surprised broken white girl, Ross and three older women exchanging knowing glances.

And thus five years passed. Many tried to talk to Dayo but one look at M’Baku sent those interested running. Steve came by twice, he was happy to see that she was doing well, but was sorry that he hadn't found her sooner.

“Bucky would have liked her. I mean, the old Bucky would have. He was a sucker for big blue eyes.” Steve said sadly on his last visit. Dayo for her part flourished beautifully. It took two years for her to recover fully. During that time she didn’t leave the Mountain. She gained weight, learned all the languages Ross knew. All six of them. She also learned the Mountain dialect and the Wakandan national language to everyone's delight. She was quite gifted. To her tutor's infinite joy. M’Baku’s female guards tried to teach her how to fight but it was made quite apparent that the young woman was too docile to do such. That sent a chuckle throughout the Gorilla Tribe. 

They had resigned themselves to teaching her evasive defense techniques. 

When the time came for her to return to the city tears were shed. The mountain dwellers had grown quite fond of the young woman. Nakia’s choice in name had clearly been very accurate.

Dayo had become the Palace Translator and lived in the palace as well. What she didn’t do was leave Wakanda. Because of its unique borders it was the only place everyone knew for sure Hydra wouldn’t be able to infiltrate.

Then the Snap was Reversed.

* * *

&&&

Bucky stood under the hot stream of water. He couldn’t help but feel bitter about his life. It wasn’t that Sam had gotten the shield that bothered him. No, he understood and agreed with Steve's choice. Sam was a good man. Untainted. And he even understood why Steve had stayed back. Peggy had been his girl after all. But that had left him with _nothing_ . His life had been taken from him. His own sense of self along with it. He no longer had his friend. Out of his time. Hydra had taken _everything_ . And now, even his mission, stopping Hydra, stopping Zola, had come to an end. He felt a sense of revolt festering within him. He even had lost _her_.

He’s memories had slowly but surely been coming back to him. _Nikolaev_ . He didn’t know what his function was but he did remember the _“rewards_ '' for successful missions. Woman. All types. Though Hydra had quickly discovered his preference for blue eyes. He remembered the broken blond thing with lake blue eyes swallowing his cock whole. It reminded him of another pair of blue eyes. The last woman he fucked before going on his last mission with Steve. The one on the train. His last sexual act of free will. Even the woman Hydra provided, he was orded to fuck them. Or to _enjoy_ himself. He was there when _she_ was conceived. Nikolaev had been furious when he discovered that the whore that had been sucking him off had gotten pregnant. Served him right. The scientist had no busines fucking her while she swolowd his cock. He remembered the plans they had made. If it was a boy they would make a new winter soldier. If it was a girl, they would make him a permanent Fuck Toy. It was a girl.

_You’re in luck. Sadly we won't have a new Soldat, but you have gained a whore all to yourself. We’ll make sure you can’t brake this one when you fuck her like the animal that you are. All you have to do is wait until she is grown and ready._

The glee on Nikolaev’s face when he informed him still made him sick.

The girl must have been nineteen when they brought him to her. The man at the door had made the mistake of telling him to _take his time and enjoy himself_. He was pretty sure they killed that guard. He never saw him again. But he did take his time. Enjoyment was another thing. He came. Many times but he didn’t actually enjoy himself. He wished he had though. He fucked the girl for four hours until they called him back. She did, though. She was wet and ready for him when he came for her. So sweet. So docile. And in a sick sense, _she was his_. Born and raised _for_ him The compound he had been kept was empty when he went back there as soon as his memory of _her_ came back. He punched the wall in anger and frustration. He no longer cared if it was right or wrong. _SHE WAS HIS_. They owed him. Hydra, Time, Karma, The World owed him and _she was his,_ _his prize, his reward for a job well done._ He felt old and bitter. He put up a good front, in front of others. Steve wasn’t there to see his mask. Hear his lies and call him out. Bucky smiled bitterly. Oh, he understood. He just couldn’t help but resent his friend, Sam, Everything. Tomorrow he was going back to Wakanda. T’Challa had granted him citizenship before the snap. He was going back “home” for some much needed R&R. A month Sam had said. Figure things out. See what he would do with it. His life. What was left of it.

He shut off the shower and walked back to his room. He collapsed naked and wet on his bed exhausted. Maybe tomorrow would be better. He doubted it. But still.

In hindsight, It was a good thing Steve wasn’t there. Stevie would have seen he recognised her. It _was_ her. _His_ prize. His reward for a job well done. She was his. And she was right there, not twenty feet from him talking animatedly with Nakia and Okoye. Backing up quietly he made his way to Shuris lab. He gave her a genuine smile when she ran to him to give him a hug. 

“Bucky… You came. We had bets on whether you were actually coming this time… looks like we all owe Okoye money.” Bucky laughed boisterously. 

“So what are you working on?” Bucky asked politely. As much as he wanted to know about his Аглаий, he knew he had to pace himself around the young genius. Okoye and Nakias' perceptiveness would also pose a minor problem. But nothing he wouldn’t be able to work around. He just had to be patient. Something he had in spades. It really was a good thing Steve wasn’t there. That way no one would be able to keep him from her. He concentrated on Shuris explanation until T'Challa's calm and warm voice interrupted them.

“Bucky my friend. I am happy to see our White Wolf has found his way home, though sad to have lost money to my General. There will be no living with her now.” he said humorously as Bucky chuckled and gave him a strong hug. 

“So I have been told. If someone had told me I would have coordinated with one of you and split the prophets. Probably sided with Shuri…” Both men laughed quietly as Shuri yooped at Bucky's preference and danced a bit in the middle of her lab. 

“I knew I was his favorite.” she bosted.

“That's only because you made him a new arm and are the only one alive that can fix it.” T’Challa said good naturedly.

“Actually I can fix my own arm, thank you.” Bucky defended indignantly.

“Ah yes my friend but she is the only one who can build you a new one.” The king whispered conspirituality. 

“True.” Bucky nodded in total agreement. 

“Hey, you can’t ruin my fun. I know I’m Bucky's favorite despite all that.” the genius exclaimed petulantly. 

“You’re everybody's favorite.” Okoye settled as she walked in with Nakia. “You came.” She said happily, giving the white man a hug. “You’ve made me a rich woman today.” 

“So I’ve heard.” Bucky said with a smile.

“Just one day. One more day. Why couldn’t you have come tomorrow?” Nakia asked Bucky in half a sulk.

“To be fair I didn’t know.” he defended himself.

“And even if he did he would have sided with me.” Shuri chided from her conor of the lab.

“Yes.” the king agreed, “But only for half of the winnings.” he quickly added.

“Doesn't matter, you would still have lost.” Shuri answered. 

“But none of that happened so everyone, pay up.” Okoye settled once again. 

They were all laughing quietly talking amongst themselves when His Prize walked in and called Okoye over. She had a sweet but sultry voice. It was still quiet but firmer than the whispery moans and mwels he remembered. Probably because she looked healthier, sturdier now. _Good… It means she’ll be able to take more of me when I get my hands on her_ he thought to himself whilst maintaining a neutral face. She seemed to have spooked a little when she finally caught sight of him. _Wonder how much she remembers_ he thought as he discreetly breathed in, to calm his heating loins and to catch her sent. Rose, caramel and sandalwood. Just as he remembers. There was also a touch of lemon and pomegranate, probably her perfume. He liked it. But he would still prefer if she smelled like him and sex. No, not sex… Hard Fucking… thats what he so despretly needed. A good long hard fuck. 

“You must forgive Dayo, she is shy and still spooks easily.” T’Challa said looking at him strangely.

“What’s going on? Why are you looking at me like that? _What_?” Bucky asked, wondering if he somehow let something filter through.

“Come my friend. We must talk. There are enough lies and secrets in your past. You deserve the truth.” The king said as he led him to his private office. 

They stayed there for over an hour. When T’Challa left his office Shuri, Nakia and Okoye were waiting for him. They caught a glimpse of Bucky's tear-stricken face.

“Do you think that was wise?” Nikia asked T’Challa worried.

“This could break him for good, my King” Okoye said equally worried. Before T’Challa could say anything else Bucky walked out of the office calm albeit a bit shaken. He looked up at the two women and the king and smiled sadly, shrugging slightly. “So… about the girl?..” he asked.

“That is another tragedy.” the king sighed. “Do you _know_ her? Of her?” 

“Know her? As in name, project, things like that?” the former asset asked. When all three nodded in agreement he smiled inwardly. He needed to be very careful with this. He needed to navigate the conversation in a manner that he could never be accused of lying. “Sorry, I have nothing like that. Didn’t you find anything where you found her?” He asked, genuinely intrigued. He had always wondered where they kept her.

“No,” Nakia began, “they found her in a pod. Frozen-” That made sense. They would have to keep his prize under so that she wouldn’t age while he was inactive. “- in a storage unit of some sort, in the same compound you had been. We had nothing on her, up until very recently. And even then, it’s nothing on the Hydra side of things.” Nakia finished

“All we do know is that she is enhanced in resilience. We’ve never been curious to find out how resilient-” _She’s very resilient._ He thought as memories of their sessions flashed in his mind. Keeping his composure he listened on as Okoye and Nakia told him of the girl's life and history with Hydra. “- the poor girl has gone through enough. Shuri doesn't think she has any sort of programming. At least Ross, you remember Ross? He didn’t find any red books near her.” Okoye supplied, with some humor near the end.

“I remember Ross.” he said chuckling “And you wouldn’t find anything like that where we were housed. They would keep those sort of things somewhere else. In a facility nearby, posing as an office. I got my book because they had it on them when I switched.” 

An idea had bloomed in him as he sat in the office. Nikolaev. That bastard. Growing up it was all he had ever wanted. Him and Stevie. Meet some dames, get married, have kids, watch them grow and be friends just like their pás… Then the second world war happened and everything went to shit. Now he had nothing, nobody. And to learn about his babies… two babies. He had nothing, only _her._

No. He was going to get his. She was Nikolaevs’ daughter and she was going to give him his babies back. He was going to breed his toy. He could see it now… A sweet pussy to fuck every night and his kids running through the house during the day. First the two that Hydra took from him, then more. As compensation. The world owed him… and he WAS going to collect. 

Mind over Matter. Just like he had been programmed to obey, forget and not feel, she had been programmed not to conceive. He needed to know if Shuri had wiped his girl yet. The sooner he started the sooner he would have his family. 

“If you let me take a look at her pod I can find out what I’m going to be looking for.” He added.

“Shuri and her team searched and scanned the whole thing. They found nothing, my friend.” T’Challa said.

“Oh you won't find anything like that. I need to be in it. And you need to switch it on. If they wasted enough resources on her to stick her in a pod and sent her under then believe me there's a project symbol.” They looked at him surprised with this news. “It’s not your fault you couldn’t find it. None of you worked or were ever part of Hydra in any capacity.”

“But wouldn’t Dayo know of this?” Nakia asked.

“From what you told me, no. This was all very normal for her. She just took it.” _And she took it so well… Can’t wait to give it to her again_. “Lets go to the lab. The sooner I find what I’m looking for the sooner we can move on.”

T’Challa and Okoye having a previous engagement, didn’t go with them, on their way to Shuri, Nakia had told him that when the snap had been reversed there had been a program made by the Duch that helped families reconnect through a DNA Search and that was how they found Dayos’ family, well on her mother's side at least. They had been unkind when they found out about her. Even after it was explained what she had gone through at the hands of Hydra the heirs were only concerned about the family inheritance. When it was apparent that they weren't going to welcome her presence, the Wakandan envoy had returned back to Wakanda but not before the heirs demanded that she give up any claim on the family's large fortune. It had all been so ugly that Dayo gladly did so and sent the papers the same day. Bucky shook his head indignantly while preening inwardly. No family to worry about. All he had to do was keep up the Knight in Shining Armor act with Nakia and Okoye and isolate his prize and by the time they found out, _IF_ they ever found out it would be too late. The old Bucky would have never done this. No. But this was the new him. The one made by Hydra. Stevie should have stayed. He would never be doing this if Stevie had stayed. “And you still have no idea _how_ she ended up in Hydra as a child?” He asked, putting on the show of confusion. He suspected her mother ran into some trouble to end up as a Hydra whore, but he wasn’t going to ever tell the Wakandians that. 

“No. If we show you pictures of the family you think you could remember something?” Nakia asked as they entered the lab where Shuri was already waiting for them with the pod out and ready to be turned on. 

“Sure. If at any point in time I came across the person. Sure.” he answered, still putting up a show. “But first, The pod.” He said, taking off his jacket and boots and settling into the smaller pod. 

No sooner had the pod been switched on he found it. In the top left hand corner. The Hydra Symbol with an Omega symbol intertwined with it. Knocking on the glass, Shuri quickly switched everything off and opened the pod door. “Did you find it?” she asked.

“Yep. Tomorrow morning I’m off to Russia to look for the code book. It’ should only take me about three days-” He was saying when Ross interrupted him.

“I’m going with you. I was there when they found her.”

“Sure.” _Shit_ “Take less time with the two of us.” He said smiling. Fuming inside. It was a good thing he knew where and what to look for. He had to make sure they didn’t find out about her being his personal slut. “You wanted me to see some fotos.” He said pleasantly, turning to Nakia. Ross snorted giving him a manila file. “I assume Nakia has already told you about Dayos’ lovely family.” He just nodded in righteous disapproval. 

“That’s greed for you.” he simply said. Looking at the file he did all he could not to start laughing. It was a sign. What he had in his hands was proof that he was right. _She_ was his. It was destiny. Susan Sabian’s picture was staring him in the face. The last woman he fucked before his fall. She married some rich kid that had been enlisted in spite of his Daddies connections and money. She had two children Alfred and Amila Belmont. Young Amilia had dreamed of being a Hollywood actress and ran away with some hot shot procedure never to be seen again, except by him, with her lush lips wrapped around his cock moaning like a bitch in heat being fucked by Nikolaev. It gave him a sence of depraved satisfaction knowing that he had sex with three genarations of woman of the same family. This cemented the Fact that his Аглаий had been destined for him all along. “Her.” he said pointing at Amelia. “She was a Hydra operative.” which was true. He just failed to mention what kind of operative she was. 

“Are you sure?” Nakia asked.

“Saw her times enough.” which was also true. He just failed to mention in what capacity he saw her in.

“What kind of woman gives her child away for experimentation.?” Ross asked, disgusted.

“An Hydra operative kind, and before you ask yes. Every time I saw her she was there circulating around free willing.” Also very true. He just decided not to tell them in what circumstances she was circulating in. “Though they could have been drugging her or something. I wasn’t in the position to notice very well.” He decided to throw in for good measure. Just in case. 

He was walking out of his bathroom, in the guest room assigned to him in the Wakandan Palace, for once thankful for Sam's assistance in buying a whole line of luxury mens products. He wanted to be at his best for _his_ girl. She had seen him at his worst times enough.

_“Today's ladys like it when we smell good.” Sam said seriously._

_“So did yesterday's Ladys. You couldn’t get within a foot of a Dame if you didn’t look good. And smell was part of it. I thought Stevie told you everything about me? Also, don’t know if you’ve noticed but I don’t exactly have a line of ladys after me.” was his dead paned replay._

_“True, he did. But when you do eventually stop leading the life of a solitaire Soldier Monk, you’re going to have to invest in some shit.” the ebony man insisted._

_Breathing in deeply he relented. “Fine. You have a point. Is C.O. Bigelow still a thing?”_

_“C.O- you know about that place? I thought you guys were broke?” Sam asked, surprised._

_“Steve was the one who was broke, Sam. I was actually well off. My dad made his fortune and we moved up, but I never lost touch with him.” He explained._

_“That he never mentioned.” Sam conceded._

_“He wouldn't.” he said as he smiled fondly_

He was glad to see they still sold the same products from back in the day. Sam had tried to persuade him to try something new, but seeing as they were shopping online he prefered to go with what he knew. He was so lost in his musings that he only noticed her in his room when she spoke up,

“I know you.” The young woman said.

He stopped in his tracks still drying his shorter locks with his towel and took her in. Big Crystal Blue innocent eyes, just like he remembered. Beautiful pale glowing skin. He was really happy to see her healthy. It would help with his plans. Deep brown teasels that looked like pure silk. He bet they felt like it too. And the lushest lips he had ever seen. He could see it now. She had Susans cheekbones and chin, supple breasts, perky ass. Made for spanking. “Just because you know what my cock feels like doesn’t mean you know me.” he answered teasingly, prowling slowly toward her dropping the towel he had in his hand. She gasped, taking a small step back.

“So it’s true. They were memories. I thought… I thought they were dre…” she left suspended as her voice run out 

“Were, what? Dreams? Believe me Doll, they weren't dreams. Though to be honest reality wasn’t anything special either.” He said looking her up and down heatedly. “Tell me something Doll, did you enjoy yourself? You were ready for me every time I was led to you.” He asked curious caging her, setting his arms on the side of her head when she finally ran out of space and backed up into the wall. 

“I don’t know… they would just tell me it was time and for me to get ready and wait.” She whispered trembling. _Programmed to get wet… Programed to submit to my presence._ Breathing deeply, losing himself in her scent, he pushed himself closer to her forcing the young woman to look up at him. Opening his lust blown eyes grazing fiercely at her he growled,

“Well we can’t have that. I think such a good, pretty girl like you deserves to know what all the fuss is about. You are my prize for a job well done after all.” Seeing her widened her eyes he chuckled darkly. “Don’t worry Doll. I didn’t tell our new friends that you’re my little play thing. That stays with us. No need to embarrass them, don’t you think?” It was cruel, he knew. He was using his body and her memories against her. Her fear of what the others could think. But she was Nikolaevs’ daughter. He would torture her a bit for now. But only a bit. No use hurting his Doll too much. “Aren't you curious about how it really feels like? No orders, no one watching, just us?” He whispered into her ear, as the towel around his waist dropped while he picked her up, making her wrap her legs around his nekad body. She opened and closed her mouth starting at him, 

“I don- I don’t know h-how.” she finally stammered minutely looking down.

“Shhh. Thats, fine.” He whispered into her ear, nibbling her lobe, “I’ll show you. Lesson one, a kiss.” He finally growled into her neck before claiming her lips in a heated and possessive kiss. Groaning when she whimpered in response, accepting his brutal assault on her lips sweetly. As far as first kisses wnet, this one was charged full of passion and repressed desire. She tasted like honey and cinnamon. “Lesson two, touch.” he moaned into her lips, caressing her breast with his metal hand, swallowing her gasp with his lips once more as he rubbed her clothed nipple with his thumb squeezing her breast every so often making her moan into him. He could smell her arousal. “Lesson three, less clothes. Lets see, what we can do about that.” he said, pulling back with an audible pop as their lips disconnected. Putting her down he started to pull the pretty dress off of hers leaving her in her heeled shoes and nice underwear. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he mumbled in between kisses pulling her toward the seating area he had in his room. “ Lesson four, more touching.” He allowed his hands to roam her soft body and supel curves unchecked. He was enjoying the little whimpers he was drawing from his prize, A kiss here and nibble there. “Do you like this? Do you like how I’m making you feel?” He asked, kissing her down her neck. He bit into her demanding an answer but her heavy breathing didn’t allow her the ability to replay, so she just nodded, making him smile as he started to kiss down her body. “There are also other ways of kissing and touching. I think you’re going to really like this one.” he said fully kneeling and pulling her leg over his flesh shoulder. Looking up, he was mesmerized by her look of rapture. Heavy breathing, flushed cheeks, eyes shining like two brilliant stars, She was _Splendores_. 

He rubed his hands on her inner thighs as he smelled the aluring sente of her sex. Moaning deeply he started kissing her nub through the pretty lace she was wearing. 

“Oh my God.” she gasped with her eyes blown wide open running her hands through his hair to steady herself. He hummed in agreement and tore her underwear in one go, gaining access to her molten core attacking her with gusto. Soon he had her singing and bucking her hips into his mouth he decided to up the ante by burying one then two fingers in her tight hole pumping her slowly using his knuckles to rub her entrance while his fingers caressed her inner walls. Feeling her clench around his digits, as he looked for the spongy spot that would send her flying, clued him in to her impending orgasim. He started to hum the Howling Commandos Anthem, as he nibbled and sucked her clit, hearing her breathless whimpers pitch higher the closer she got to her orgasim, he found what he was looking for deep within her and started caressing it rapidly but lightly just adding to the edge. Dayo started shaking all over and muttering nonsense in russian as he continued to torment her with his voice and fingers thrusting uncontrollably into his face as she held onto his hair.

Finally taking pity on the poor girl he pushed her over the edge with a hard spank to her delectibal ass and a soft bite to her clit. She came hard and long and finally collapsed toward the floor as he rose to hold her in his arms, like a Rag Doll. 

Feeling her body against his and seeing her blissed out look, He decided that tonight he would go easy on her. Leave her with a soft harmless memory of their coupling so that it would be easier to lure her in as soon as that programming was wiped out of her. _Nothing_ was going to get in his way. Nothing was going to stop him from getting what was _his_. When she started to regain her senses he smiled down at her. Still holding haphazardly. “See? Told you what happened in the past was nothing special. The only special thing about all that, was you Doll.”

“You used to call me something. Under your breath.” she said horse due to her screaming earlier.

“ Аглаий. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” He whispered. _Our children will be so beautiful_. “They didn’t bother with giving you a name, so I gave you one.” He said smiling gently at her as he carried her toward his bed. He would leave what he had planned for her for their next time together.

“I have a name now.” She said unsteadily, tearing up just a bit. He bristled internally at her little act of ascertain. Laying her gently down on the bed he crawled over her slotting himself perfectly in between her thighs.

“And it’s a very pretty name. It suits you. We’ll just leave Aglaii between us. Like I said Doll, our new friends don’t need to know what your true purpose was.” he said looking intently as he gently rocked into her. She turned her face to the side in shame, but he was having none of that. “Hey, don’t be like that.” He whispered as he forced her to look at him. “That’s all in the past. Tomorrow Ross and I are going to look for the codes they programmed you with and you’ll be free.” 

“Really?” she asked hopefully. 

“Of course Doll. You’re meant for far greater things than _only_ my bespoke whore. I’ll see to that.” He said pleasantly. He had plans for Nikolaevs’ daughter. She was going to give him more than just her pussy. “And as for tonight, as far as I’m concerned this is our first real time together. Just us. Like it’s supposed to be.” _Like it’s going tobe from here on_ . Kissing her deeply he pulled her leg high on to his waist. Breaking the kiss he looked into her lust blown eyes and smiled minutely. “Ready Doll?” She nodded, taking that as the only consent he needed he thrust into her molten heat in one slow and drawn move closing his eyes in ecstasy. He stilled in her, breathing harshly through his mouth, eyes still closed shut, enjoying her warmth, her closeness. It was both familiar but new as well. Better. This. This was _His Reward_ , _HIS_ . In her he no longer felt alone. Knowing that she was ment, made to an extent, _just for him_ made his heart contract, his chest ache with warmth. Opening his eyes he saw his prize arched toward him, head thrown back, mouth open in a silent gasp, eyes wide open yet glossed over, unseeing. Not giving her a chance to recover he started thrusting into her slow, long and deep. He kept his pace, always looking at her, watching the emotions flow though her beautiful face. She finally looked at him kneeing. Running her hands through his hair she pulled him down for a kiss. He possessed her mouth completely emulating with his tongue what his cock was doing. He felt her growing restless, she needed more to cum. Smiling into the kiss he grabbed her hands and pulled them above her head putting all of his weight onto his elbows and forearms he pulled back slowly giving her lower lip one last nibble. He didn’t change his pace but he did increase the strength in his thrusts. She whined a bit until he shushed her with a bruising kiss. “Remember the first time they took me to you?” 

“Y-yeeess…” she gasped desperately trying to increase the pace but without success.

“I fucked you for four hours stright. You came so hard and so many times by the end you were just laying there drooling taking my cock. Remember that? You whined when I finally pulled back. I was expecting a cry of relief, but instead I got a needy whine. You wanted more didn’t you. You wanted me to keep fucking you until you passed out. Didn’t you?” He asked, increasing the speed of his thrusts, making her whine and pant.

“Yes, yes… I wanted more… wanted you to never stop.” She confessed, comeing closer to her orgasim. 

“Yeh? Thought as much. Keep looking at me.” he demanded as her eyes started to close with pleasure. “If you close your eyes I’ll stop. Keep looking at me.” He rose above her and pulled her hips with him raising them about eight inches above the bed changing the angle of his thrusts. Holding onto her thighs he started to piston into her more thurley and faster making sure that the tip of his thick, large cock hit her magic spot. She cried out and stiffend doing her best not to close her eyes. He looked down and nearly came at the unholy sight before him. Not only did he see Dayos tiny pussy stretched wide taking him whole, but he could see his cock bulging her tummy with each thrust he took. Slowing down a bit he looked at her and smiled wickedly. “Look at that Doll… It’s my cock poking your tiny tummy… look.” When she did what he had told her to he drew back slowly dragging his member out of her until only the tip remained in her and then just as slowly he pushed back in. He chuckled when he saw her eyes widened in shock at the bulge. He picked up his pace once more, not bothered that his Doll wasn’t looking at him. She was entrapped watching the bulge of his cock poke at her insides, though soon enough she looked back to him muttering and pleading for more. “You want more Doll? You want me to fuck you harder?” She nodded desperately. “Play with those perky titis first… Roll and pull your nipples Doll. I’ll fuck you harder then.” True to his word he started to slam into her as she pulled and squeezed her breasts. “That's it. You want to cum?” 

“YEEES!” she screamed desperate for release. 

“Yea? Sure thing Doll.” He said supporting her weight with his metal arm as his flesh hand started smacking her clit repeatedly. Making her moan incoherently, thrashing her head from side to side. “ _Agalii_ ,” he called, giving her clit a harder slap. “Look at me… I want you to look at me while you cum.” He said strained. Pistoning into her with even more force and speed. She started shaking, whimpering and whining as her breasts jiggled with his thrusts taking one extra hard shove into her pussy he pinched her clit, making her scream out in pure pleasure he came as well filling her with his seed. He kneeled down still connected to her thrusting gently helping her ride out her orgasim, until she came down and looked at him with a tired smile, panting. She frowned slightly when she contracted around him, finding that he was still hard, still moving in small gentle thrusts. “One of the side effects of the Serum. Extra stamina…” he said husky. Dayo stilled below him looking slightly worried. He laughed rufly, voice worn by his own vocal excursions. “Don’t worry Doll… I’m not going to fuck you all night long.” He said as he laid down on top of her, tuning on his side dragging her with him. Throwing her left leg over his waist and holding on to her leg with his Vibranium hand while his flesh arm held on to her back making sure she would be close to him, he once more started thrusting into her slowly and deeply, admiring her swollen lips, flushed cheeks, looking into her lust filled eyes. 

He pounded into her deeply, loving the sounds she made as he filled her up. He kissed her, bit her bottom lip and placed hickies on her shoulders. He couldn’t wait to have her all to himself. His house would be ready by the time he came back from Russia. He would go straight there. Knowing Aglaii she would want to thank him, then once there he would pounce. He would fuck her and keep fucking her until she was pregnante.

“You remember the last time we were together Aglaii?” thrusting deeper into her.

“Yes…” she moaned. “They.. ohhhh… th-they wanted to know how lon-long you could… we could... Ahhhhooohhh…” She whimpered brokenly…

“Humm… they made me fuck you untill I couldn’t stand any more… You squirted on me twice and I just kept on fucking you… Oh! You liked that?” He asked as he felt her puusy getting wetter. “You passed out too… we fucked for sixteen hours… and you still wanted more…” her pussy squeezed him tighter and she started rubbing herself against his body as best she could at his words. “Dirty girl… such a greedy pussy…” he groaned. “God I whish I could fuck you like that again… keep you here fucking your tiny pussy, making you scream. Maybe when I come back hum Doll… Will you let me fuck you for as long as we can when I come back?” He turned her into the bed and started to pound her relentlessly. “You gonna come all over my cock? Come all over my cock Doll. Show me how much you love it… such a Cock Slut…” He stamerd strained as he felt his impending orgasim about to crash over him.

“Yess, yess... all night… fuuuck mee all night. Pleeease…” she begged lowering her hand to her clit rubbing it violently, looking completely wrecked. 

“Oh God Doll just like that keep rubbing yourself like that.” he said picking up speed. They finally came one after the other in screams of fulfillment. He collapsed beside her, taking her with him, without pulling out. “You gonna be a Good Doll and keep my cock warm during the night?” he said worn out not only from the sex but the events of the past years. At least he was sedated and satisfied. 

“Hum-hum” she hummed falling asleep, probably not used to such intense emotions. Breathing deep smelling their scents mixed together and sex he drifted of to sleep with a small smile on his plush, kiss swolen lips, for once not having nightmares.

The mission went well… better than he expected. The town, that had been abandoned when the Hydra Compound was raided, was practically in ruin. Having intimate knowledge of Hyras inner workings and codes he quickly located the building used by Hydra to house the more bureaucratic and sensitive information like projects and codes. The homeless had made it a safe place to sleep in protecting them from the cold by burning all papers they could find.

“Damn. What if they burnt something esencial?” Ross asked worriedly.

“Maybe the project files, but the codes are kept in a safe place. We need to find the vaults. These types of buildings usually have three. One of them should have what we’re looking for.” He answered mildly. “You take the upper floors, I'll go down.”

“Why?” the ex C.I.A agent asked with an arched eyebrow.

“Because, that way if this building collapses, I have a higher chance of surviving.” was his humorous replay. Seeing the wisdom in his assessment, the ex agent went to the stairs. Ross had no way of knowing that the more sensitive information was located in the lower, more secure leves of whatever building they were housed in. Namely Codes and the Breeding Program. Seeing as Nikolaev was Aglaiis’ father, any mentions of her would invariably be attached to those files. All he had to do was take out any mentions of her purpose and give the rest to Ross. He could also find out the gender of his children. They deserved names. He deserved to know.

Breaking into the vault took some work but he eventually managed to open it’s massive doors. Finding the file took no time at all. Playing on a hunch he looked for his medical files, they would want to keep everything together for simplicity and efficient time management. 

There it was... Aglaiis’ File. He took the first page of her file that contained general information, he looked for her mother's designation, Amelias’ title was simply Associate. He noticed that Nikolaevs’ name was there too. Nothing could be done about that. He put it in the large file on the Breeding Project, right at the end of the Subjects section. He hid the rest of the papers from the file in his suit and put her code booklet in the now empty file. He then opened the file on the Project. That's how Ross found him half an hour later.

“Are you ok?” The ex-agent asked “I recognise that symbol. That's the… Breeding Project file. It looks thicker than the one we got.”

“This one has more information. I had two boys. They were boys.” He answered with tears shining in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry Barns.” was Ross's heartbroken replay. He didn’t acknowledge Ross’s apolagy as he sniffed deeply. He just wanted to end it. The loneliness, the perpetual cold, the bitterness. He just wanted to sink into _his Dolls_ warmth. And never leave. Wiping his eyes hastily he turned toward the older looking man.

“Found her file.” Not a lie. “The code book is in it.” Again, not lie.

Ross looked into the file and frowned. “There's nothing else here.” 

“Don’t know what you want me to tell you. At least the Code book is there.” Again, all truth. He should have felt ashamed, he really should but he was done. He wanted to go back to Wakanda, go home and wait for his code free Doll to come to him so that he could regain the family that that bastard, time and the world at large took from him. 

As soon as they landed in Wakanda Ross made his way to the Council room and he went to his new house. It was a remote place, by the mountain areas of Wakanda near the lakes. Isolated, just as he liked. There was only one way in, well two if someone dropped by helicopter. With mountain rock on one side and intense uneven tropical jungle on the other his two story house was cocooned and just high enough to catch the warm gentle breezes typical to Wakanda and be out of harm's way when the African monsoons hit. A good large patch of lawn and a sizable pool laid in front of it. It was in his opinion a fantastic place to build a family. Add to the fact the Shuri, at his behalf installed F.R.I.D.A.Y. as his security system, and he had a stronghold. That way Aglaii could still work at home as a Translator for the King, And he would retire. Hang the mantle of Winter Soldier for good. He could live as The White Wolf of Wakanda. That way he would only have to leave home if it was really necessary. They would have a good life. Safe. Now all he had to do was wait. 

It took three days for Aglaii to come to him. He had started to make contingency plans, when he heard her come in. He had told Friday that “Dayo” was allowed in the house. It was her official name after all. Aglaii was _his_ name for her. Only _his_.

He had been taking advantage of Wakandas’ sunny weather, skinny dipping. He had just reached the top step of the pool when his Doll reached the patio.

“Why am I still drawn to you?” She asked, agitated. He smirked, noticing her frazzled hair, and rumpled dress. He was nearly certain that she had forgone underwear. Poor Doll. He swagerd toward one of the beach chairs and grabbed his towle making a show of drying himself.

“What do you mean Doll?” he rambled seductively.

“You said that once Shuri wiped the codes from my head I would be free from you.” She said trembling as he approached her like a predator. He laughed wickedly.

“No. I said that you would be free. And that you were meant for more than _only_ being my bespoke whore.” he explained, grabbing her arms as he reached her. “I never said anything about getting rid of me.” he finalized with some amused cruelty. Before she could say anything else he caught her in a bruising kiss.

Whimpering into his mouth she reached out and ran her long nails down his chest, leaving red streaks in their wake. It electrified him. “You wanna play Doll?” he asked in between kisses. “Do ya wanna touch me all over?” he teased.

“Please… I-I nee-need to touch you.” she moaned. 

Letting her go, he looked at his precious Aglaii she slipped down his body caressing him as she went. It had been a very long time since anyone touched him. Looking back he realized that even before Hydra he always ended up giving more, than receiving. Even Susan only touched him long enough to get him out of his clothes. Then all thought flew out of his mind as his Doll ran her tongue round his balls. She delacatly kissed and sucked his sack slowly huming in apresiarion sending erotic chils up his spine. His mouth fell open groaning with a shuddered breath when she sucked his balls in her mouth and hummed while flicking her tongue as she kept sucking him carefully. His cock rose thickly with the titillating treatment that his beautiful Doll was giving him, he nearly lost his balance when with one final deep suck Aglaii left his sack and slowly, sinuously made her way to his throbbing heated member. She prodded the juncture of skin where his cock met his balls, making him sway dizzy for a bit, he looked at her mesmerized as she kissed, liked and sucked the lengnth of his manhood, looking directly at him humming lowly. Always humming, always sending delicious chiles all over his body. When she reached his tip he caressed her face with both hands only to then thread his fingers through her silky hair just as she swallowed him whole. _No gag reflex. Hun._ was his only and final thought as his girl started bobbing her head up and down in a persistently slow rhythm. She hadn't stopped humming once. He threw his head back feeling the sun shine on his body, the light warm summer breeze engulfed him, his Dolls hands caressing his legs, his ass, his torso and her silky wet mouth on him. She tucked herself under him somehow and he had on refex started to gently jackhammer into her waiting mouth. She ran her tongue round him and gave him sporadic sucks here and there but mostly she just took what he gave her. “You enjoying this Doll?” he asked breathless. He felt himself thicken and throb as she nodded as best she could, increasing her humming. “Yea? I’m going to cum down your mouth, ok Doll?” She just closed her eyes and hummed more enthusiastically. “Look at me baby. Look at me.” He pleaded, reaching his limit. Her lust filled eyes opened up to him. That and her lips stretched around him was all he needed to cum with a gaorn pushing down one last time, tenseing. The feeling of his seed pumping through him down his Dolls throat was one of the most satisfying things he had ever witnessed. Sucking his cock all the way as he pulled out of her left him lust drunk. She resumed her path of discovery kissing, licking, nipping and sucking her way up his abdomen, stopping to gently nip and nibble at his nipples, first one the the other before she averted her attention to his left shoulder. He was so soft and relaxed that he didn’t even stiffen when she started liking his scars. It made him, on the other hand, desperate for her. He jerkingly started prying her dress off her while she kept on kissing and lathering her attention on every scar she could reach. Finally managing to rid his beauty of her clothing he grabbed her hip greedly, she seemed to have been satisfied with the love she had bestowed on his scars and moved on to his neck and jaw. Hoisting her up toward his body she wrapped her legs around his waist and peppered his face with small kisses as he directed them toward the nearest stable surface in quiet urgency. The Iron and stone patio table. Thankfully it was in the shady section of the patio. He didn’t want his Doll or himself to get temporarily sunburned. 

Capturaring her lips sweetly he sat her on the table and carest her soft skin in slow erotic patterns, useing one of his hands he gently cupped her womanhood and humed in satisfaction when he found her swolen and slik. Inserting one finger in her he circled his digit round her inner wall smiling when she gasped. “All this for me?” She nodded and pulled him back into a passionate kiss. He added another digit into her warmth and pumped half a dozen times before taking his hand away, breaking the deep kiss once more. “Lean back for me Doll. Just like that.” he said as she leaned back and supported her weight with her arms behind her. He hummed happily as he drew up her legs and made her place her heels on the table top, spreading her wide,while he pulled her ass toward him. Having her just as he wanted, he grabbed his still aching cock and pushed into her. She felt tight around him, this position allowed her very little agency while providing him all of the control. He started to pump into her diligently with light short thrusts as he held on to her waist. Aglaii’s head fell back as she moaned at the sensation of fullness. He stared down entrapped by the scene of her small pussy being split wide by his large manhood. He looked up when he heard her whimper. She was staring at the bulge appearing and disappearing in her stomach. That made him smirk slightly as he sped his movements. His clever girl was using her arms as leverage to start rocking toward him. Looking at the desperate need reflected in her eyes he allowed her to lower her legs and wrap her arms around his neck. Never breaking his pace he pulled her to him, setting her ass right at the edge of the table. “Let your legs hang ‘round me Doll.” he ordered. “Like having my big cock pumping into you?” he teased. “Like being my slut?”

“Yes.” she breathed. “Love your cock. So big. So fat. Fuck me. Fuck me hard.” she babled in between whimpers. 

“Sure Doll, wanna cum? Wanna cum ‘round my cock? Wanna feel ya cream my cock baby.” he groaned out st he started thrusting into her earnestly. It didn’t take lone for her to come crashing down on him, but he kept on fucking her maintaining his pace. She squealed and hit his shoulders but to no avail. His Doll started screaming out in rapture as she was taken by a second orgasim, his thrusts only became harder. “You asked me to Fuck ya hard babe. I’m not stopping till you squirt all over me.” he explained strained. He held her tighter and took her off the table keeping her legs apart with his thick thighs. “Keep those legs dangling for me.” he moaned as he rutted into her. She started shaking around him mumbling in russian hanging on him like a rag doll as he fucked up into her heart. He looked at her face, slack jawed and eyes glossy and couldn't help but lick her kiss swollen lips. She still tasted like him; he felt her tightening around him once again and doubled his bruising pace even more. Never had he been so grateful for the damned super serum then in this moment. She cried out convulsing, as true to his word, she came squirting around him. Feeling the wetness, he came hard pumping his seed deep in her. He tumbled clumsily onto one of the sun beds and took a deep breath. Shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, he realized that he had never cum so hard and so much in his life. He barked out a laugh. When he looked at Aglaii he noticed that she had blacked out. Getting up carefully as not to slip out of her he walked into the house. 

“Friday?” he called

“Yes, Sargent Barns?” the A.I responded.

“Did you send the hologram of Dayo requesting a month off, to clear her head to the King?”

“Yes, Sergeant Barnes. No one suspected the legitimacy of the holographic construct. The King has granted Miss Dayo a month off starting immediately.” 

“Good.” He said as he decided to lay down on his large couch. He would like to put some food in her before they went up stairs. “Did you run the full biometric scan on Dayo?”

“Of Course Sergeant Barnes. Miss Dayo finds herself in perfect health for reproduction. She is also in her fertile period.”

He smiled at that. She would have his baby in her before the month was out. He just knew it. Till then however: “Friday, Informe me the minute her Biometrics change.”

“Very well Sergeant Barnes. What will I be scanning for? The A.I. asked.

“Pregnancy.” was all he said for once feeling very satisfied with himself and the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this tell me what you think I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LENGTH! I seem to be unable to make a short one shots...


End file.
